


Не лезь под горячую руку

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Визуал G-PG [4]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Art, Blood and Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humanized, Science can be dangerous, Scientists can be even more dangerous, Slice of Life, stupid questions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Series: Визуал G-PG [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844326
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69
Collections: 3 Визуал G-PG Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Не лезь под горячую руку

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/af/e4/F6QMfCY5_o.jpg)


End file.
